temporary
by last grand duchess
Summary: every one can agree that my fan fiction is not all that good so i'll just summarize the remainder of the story, also i've decided to change the coupling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Prince of Tennis characters, except my own.

Chapter one: foreign exchange student

Masaru Michiko took pride in the fact that she was an accelerated student in all of her classes. That she not only exceeded her peers academically but socially and physically as well. But never in her life had she thought that she would be a foreign exchange student. But now she was flying over the ocean to Japan to her new life. And for 14 hours she thought about her new yet temporary life in Japan. At the air port she was very surprised to see what looked like a sports car. She knew the Keigos were well off but she didn't think they were rich. As she rode in the car the driver stole looks at her he had seen many Americans before but none that looked like she did. For one thing her clothes were slightly shabbier than those of the large company owners he had picked up many times. She had on high waters and a t-shirt that had a small blue star in the corner and sneakers. Than he noticed her face it looked Japanese but was not as pale you could almost say she was tan. And while he helped her with the two large suit cases she had brought he had a full look at her back some of her features were hidden by an extremely long braid that hung down to the back of her knees never had he seen anything so long. As they arrived at the home of the keigos Michiko could only stare in awe at the site of the place she would be staying. it was much bigger than the six bedroom house that she lived in with her 11 brothers and sisters. She could see two fancy cars parked in the circular drive way as they drove in through the large gates. She got out the car and studied the surroundings when her eyes fell upon 5 people she knew was to be her welcoming party. Even though she was very good at ignoring stereotypes she couldn't help but feel judge mental looks coming from the four oldest people in the group and curios stare from the only youngest. It made her nervous to think she would be staying here for two school years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the princes of tennis characters but my own

Chapter 2: first night.

Keigo Atobe never really liked girls, or at least thought they were not an important part in him becoming a better tennis player. So when Atobe first saw Michiko he thought she would just be like all the other girls he had met, a nuisance and a bother some pest that he couldn't get rid of with just a wave of his hand. And her clothes that made it even worse, "she will probably be one of those barbaric, sloppy Americans" he thought. His mother who was standing next to him nudged him and whispered to him "try to be nice she may not look it but from the biography she sent us she's a good student and from what I see here she's quit the beauty." His mother smiled as she said this she had been bothering him for months about getting some kind of a girl friend instead of always hanging around boys he was fifteen and has only had two girlfriends. This bothered his mother she didn't want her son to end to up gay no offense to any gays out there. Hopefully this girl would be different someone he actually likes. Two servants rushed over and took her bags and suitcases and started up the stairs. Having her hands free she politely bowed to them all "thank you so much for letting me stay here its very kind of you." her voice was professional and she spoke perfect Japanese. Atobe couldn't help but complement her "are you sure she's from America?" he asked. they were now inside the house "actually this is my second time here in Japan, because I was born here before moving to America my mother saw to that I learn the language of not only my birth place but hers as well" they all looked surprised. The elders who ,at first impression, saw her as a foreigner taking advantage of the Keigos but now they looked at her with a whole new respect. That night at dinner Atobe tried to make small talk with Michiko "so do you like it here so far?" Atobe asked feeling rather nervous because his mother had him sit right across from her "yes I do it's a beautiful home and I love the view I get from my bedroom window and the library is magnificent." his mother and father let out a sigh of relief. after dinner she went to the balcony that over looked the swimming pool. Atobe just so happened to pass by and saw her standing there. The wind was blowing her evening skirt around her long legs, the moon cast a light that made her radiate leaving a silvery halo on her raven hair. And for that moment Atobe was captivated by her on all levels.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any prince of tennis characters in this story except for my own.

Chapter 3: morning

The first day of school is when Atobe discovered Michiko's almost insane morning routine. First she would wake up at 5:00 than she would take a shower and dry her hair this was the one thing he thought he was truly insane about her routine she would then practice her cello, which was happily supplied by his parents being that she applied at the school for orchestra, get dressed for school and finish homework . That morning she packed her school supplies in side of a pink roller back pack and went down stairs to make her self some breakfast. Atobes parents were already awake at the time and started a morning conversation with Michiko. "So did you sleep well or do you feel home sick already" asked his mother "actually I slept like a baby" she said with great enthusiasm, she started eating her cereal, now it was Atobes fathers turn to talk "so do you have any questions about your school or the scholarship program?" she could tell that he spent a lot of time trying to figure out what to say, "well I do have one question its about the uniform" Atobes mother put down her tea cup "what about them?" she asked nervously "well", Michiko stood up revealing her legs from under the table, "first of all I think the shirts to short and I wanted to ask if they had pants to go with the uniform. His mother took a look at her as did his father "I don't see any thing wrong with it but if you want to wear pants I think I can find some for you" Michiko stiffened slightly "um, actually its okay I can handle it" at that moment Atobe appeared on the spiral stair case carrying a large black tennis bag and a back pack. He looked at his parents coming down the stairs and bade them good morning but when he saw Michiko he didn't say anything he thought just a simple good morning wasn't good enough and he was tongue tied. At the same time he was trying to think of what to say he tripped over his feet and stumbled over the last steps. He flushed with embarrassment Michiko smiled; she looked humored by the blunder, his mother put her hand on his forehead when he approached them "are you all right dear, your really burning up" he shook her hand away "I'm fine" he said with annoyance he felt the heat reside from his face and sighed with relief "do you need anything to eat dear" his mother called as they walked out the door, Michiko dragging her cello along, "no I'm fine I'm not hungry this morning." The fact that he had to sit across from her made him lose his appetite especially after those morning events. At school they went strait to the office to turn in their proof of registration forms and get their schedules. Every one seemed to be staring at Michiko and whispering things to each other and all day even though she had to shadow atobe and every noticed her she made it a point to sit at he back of the class trying her hardest to go un-noticed even though to every one she stood out completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the princes of tennis characters but my own.**

**Chapter 4: allies and enemies **

**Michiko was aware of the fact people were staring, whispering to each other every time she passed a crowed of people. She once over heard one exchange of gossip when passing a small group of girls wearing red scarves, "hey isn't that the foreigner she looks different then what I thought." Said one of the girls, apparently they either said it on purpose while she passed or they just weren't aware of her presence but their next words branded them as enemies in Michikos mind. "you know I use to think she might be something special or that maybe we might become friends but when I saw that her hair wasn't regulation length I knew she was no good." She turned down the hall hurt to the very core. **

**She ran into them again in her social studies class. Michiko sat at the front of the room Atobe had said that this particular teacher wrote small and that she should sit in the front, and for the record Atobe was also in that class at the time, so she made sure she was the first in class and plopped her self in the seat right in front of the teachers desk. That's when the girls came in followed by Atobe who sat in the desk next to her. Then the problems started,**

"**Um can you get up I was, like, planning to sit here" she looked over at Atobe hoping he had heard her some what perfect English. Even though she knew he wasn't listening. **

**Being that Michiko was very tired and already frustrated with her and her group she firmly held her ground. "I'm sorry but, I need to sit here so I can see the board so if you don't mind I'm just going to stay."**

**The girl thought Michiko was a pushover, she was dead wrong, "I need you to get out of the seat, and I need to sit here." She leaned on the desk hands pressed on the top "now be a good girl and get up."**

**Michiko was feed up by this point, "well for one your names not on it, two you're not entitled to anything in this school just because you wear a red scarf and three classes has started." The girl looked to see that every one was staring at them including the teacher and that her group had already made their way to their seats. All the way to the back of the class room she went but not be fore giving Michiko a glaring look.**

**When class ended the girls crowded around her when they were sure the teacher had left. "We don't like your attitude. And unless you change it you're going to have some serious consequences." Michiko was ready to go but the girls created a ring around her. She looked around her self nervously, she tried to get up but one of the bigger girls pushed her back in her seat. Michiko started to feel hot and stayed there trying to keep her heart rate down. "Not so tough are you now that no ones here to take your side huh." Michiko couldn't stand it she had to get out she tried standing again but she was now feeling dizzy and tingly and even more nervous, they pushed her down again, her breath started to become erratic and fast. **

**She held her sides tightly rocking back and forth "I-I can't breath let me out please." She begged looking around desperately trying to find a way out, she started yelling, "let…me…out I cant breath!!" she yelled they just stared at her without moving. Just then a girl slightly shorter than them barged through and grabbed Michiko by the arm she pulled her out and started fanning her. Michiko sat down grateful for the rescue "here, drink this" the girl handed her a water bottle Michiko took it and started drinking it down, "by the way my names Aiko" Michiko finished drinking and turned to her "my names Michiko it's nice to meet an ally." They shook hands and went to their next class together **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Prince of Tennis characters, except my own.

Chapter one: foreign exchange student

Masaru Michiko took pride in the fact that she was an accelerated student in all of her classes. That she not only exceeded her peers academically but socially and physically as well. But never in her life had she thought that she would be a foreign exchange student. But now she was flying over the ocean to Japan to her new life. And for 14 hours she thought about her new yet temporary life in Japan. At the air port she was very surprised to see what looked like a sports car. She knew the Keigos were well off but she didn't think they were rich. As she rode in the car the driver stole looks at her he had seen many Americans before but none that looked like she did. For one thing her clothes were slightly shabbier than those of the large company owners he had picked up many times. She had on high waters and a t-shirt that had a small blue star in the corner and sneakers. Than he noticed her face it looked Japanese but was not as pale you could almost say she was tan. And while he helped her with the two large suit cases she had brought he had a full look at her back some of her features were hidden by an extremely long braid that hung down to the back of her knees never had he seen anything so long. As they arrived at the home of the keigos Michiko could only stare in awe at the site of the place she would be staying. it was much bigger than the six bedroom house that she lived in with her 11 brothers and sisters. She could see two fancy cars parked in the circular drive way as they drove in through the large gates. She got out the car and studied the surroundings when her eyes fell upon 5 people she knew was to be her welcoming party. Even though she was very good at ignoring stereotypes she couldn't help but feel judge mental looks coming from the four oldest people in the group and curios stare from the only youngest. It made her nervous to think she would be staying here for two school years.


End file.
